


A Special Kind Of Trouble

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Drugs, M/M, marijuana mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. White and William are hiding out in the janitor’s closet. White convinces William to try something new and William finds new for him to try as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind Of Trouble

“We are going to get in trouble,” Billy whispers, peeking through the crack of the janitor’s closet.

“What are they gonna do?” White says. “You’re that boy genius everybody’s always raving about and I’m that weird albino kid with the strange accent. No way anybody is going to care what a couple of freaks are doing in a closet during their free period.”

Rolling his eyes at the crude term, William can think of a hundred better things he could do then sneak around in a janitor closet during their free period and listen to White monologue about how “Us freaks have to stick together”. Shaking his head, he sees the coast is clear. He might have a big head and be a boy genius, but he was no freak. And while White was an albino who dressed like a pastel David Bowie, William thinks that what makes White unique has less to do with his looks then White thinks.

Freshly transferred in, Pete was just as much of an outcast as he was, something he took great pride in. White, as he told people to call him, did what he want when he wanted and nobody was going to tell him different. He got good enough grades and none of the trouble he caused could be directly linked to him so the teachers left him alone.

William avoided him as much as he could at first. William could recognize trouble a mile away and White was definitely trouble with a capital T. When William ran into him in the hall while running late for class, he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe some angry yelling or threats of bodily harm. It certainly wasn’t for the tall and lanky boy to start tagging along with him. Or that he’d designate himself William’s protector.

William did like not having to worry about somebody stealing his lunch money. And it was nice to have somebody to talk to during lunch instead of just eating his sandwich quietly before heading to class to wait for lunch to be over. Turning to see what White is doing in this closet, William freezes. Dangling form White’s mouth is a thin white roll of paper, trying to light it with a silver lighter. The click click of the flint striking echoes within the small closet.

“Tell me you’re not smoking on school ground,” he pleads. “You know this is a tobacco free zone.”

“Good thing this ain’t tobacco, ain’t it?,” he says.

White rolls his eyes, finally getting the hand rolled cigarette lit. Taking in a long drag, he closes his eyes, leaning against the worn out cabinet. He blows the smoke out the small window. White looks down at him, rolling his eyes again. Brushing his pale hair out of his face, he tucks the lock of colorless hair behind his ear.

“You need to calm down,” White says. "And I’ve got just the thing.”

Smiling, White offers the slowly smoldering cigarette to William. William’s green eyes widen.

“No way jose,” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am not putting that poison in my body.”

“Billy, don’t be a dick,” White says, exasperated. “How about this? One tiny little puff, and we can go. We can even go over those flash cards of yours during lunch. As many times as you want.”

William bites his lip, torn. He’s been wanting to go over those flash cards all week. He’s got a big test next Friday and those cards really would help him ace that algebra test. Resigning himself, he reaches his hand out. White smiles, handing over the cigarette. Looking at the joint in his hand, William thinks he is never going to get used to the special kind of trouble White that keeps dragging him into.

“You better keep your end of the bargain,” he growls.

Holding the cigarette in his hand he sighs. White waves his hand, waiting for him. Sucking on the cigarette, he tries to copy White. He starts to cough violently, nearly dropping the offending cigarette. Leaning on his knees, White pulls him close burying his face in his shoulder while he pats his back. His coughing fit starts to subside and he can breath once more.

Pulling his face out of the soft pink fabric, he tilts his head slightly. White brushes a strand of orange hair out of his face as he looks at his face. Hand lingering on his cheek, William puts his hand over White’s. He sees White’s pink eyes dart towards his mouth before looking away nervously. William swallows, heart racing in his chest.

Leaning forward, William does something he never thought he’d do. Brushing his lips against White’s, he hears White gasp softly before he melts into the kiss. The sharp bite of smoke lingers on his breath and William feels a chill run down his spine. He’s making out with the most handsome kid in school in the janitor’s closet during their free period.

The loud ringing of the bell startles them. They pull away from each other, not able to look at each other. Blushing furiously, William hands back the half burnt cigarette to White. He puts it out against his sneakers and tucks it away in a pocket of his striped pink jacket, cheeks flushed. White mutters about them needing to head to Biology before they get marked late.

William nods and opens the door to the janitor’s closet. They slip out undetected and walk into Biology without a word. Sitting at their usual table by the window, William keeps his eyes locked on the chalk board as their teacher drones on about the differences between mammals and plants. Left hand in his lap, he starts taking clean and tidy notes. He knows White is going to need them more then he will.

He feels something grab his left hand from his lap. Looking down, he sees long pale fingers laced in his. Looking over, his breath hitches when he sees a soft and shy smile on White’s face. Playing it cool, he returns to taking notes for them both. He rubs his thumb lazily over White’s soft skin, enjoying the feeling. Maybe he can get used to this kind of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what you lovely folks think?


End file.
